Secuestro
by Bruja
Summary: Sueña que algo malo le ocurre a su protegida y siente como la amargura lo abrasa, pero ese mal llega a atacarla y él se muestra indiferente, ¿qué le está ocurriendo al ex-Okashira?,¿conseguirán salvarla de ese peligro? y Aoshi,¿qué hará?.AXM
1. Chapter 1

**SECUESTRO**

**Capítulo 1 - El mismo sueño de todas las noches.**

_"Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y cayó al suelo sin remedio alguno, para conseguir quedarse de rodillas mientras su mirada perdida observaba por la ventana ese horizonte tan negro._

_Sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos se humedecieron. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y se lo cubrió para temblar con más fuerza, sentía como la rabia se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Los gemidos de dolor se adueñaban de sus sentidos y notando como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, giró su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas para observar la perplejidad en la mirada de ese anciano._

_-Aoshi..-soltó Okina._

_Sus labios temblaron y está vez su fachada de frialdad dio paso al dolor y desviando su mirada borrosa hacía la ventana, tragó saliva y gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarró con fiereza._

_-¡MISAOOOO!."_

Se levantó con brusquedad de su futón y pasando su mano por su rostro se apartó el sudor que tenía encima. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien con tranquilidad. Respiró ondamente para tranquilizar su alma y volviendo a abrir los ojos, desvió su mirada hacía la ventana para ver como el manto de la oscuridad aún seguía patente. Se levantó de su futón y se dirigió hacía ella, apoyó su frente en el cristal y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Últimamente tenía este sueño y cada vez se hacía más doloroso. Al principio no lo entendía pero a medida que pasaba las noches y volvía a aparecer este sueño, podía acertar que se trataba de su protegida. Por alguna razón extraña y ajena a él, le ocurría algo.

Meneó la cabeza con desgana y se encaminó hacía la habitación de su protegida, salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno y abriendo la puerta en donde ella estaba descansando, entró en su interior para observarla fijamente. Su bello rostro seguía dormido y él era ese visitante que entraba sin permiso a su territorio.

Algo en su interior le obligó a hacer esa acción y alargando su mano, le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

Y entre sueños ella se movió.

Curvó sus labios con rabia y se alejó de ese contacto y sobretodo de ella. Debía dejar de pensar en negativo. A Misao no le iba a pasar nada por la sencilla razón de que él jamás lo permitiría.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y salió de esa habitación en la cual le había echo cometer un extraño impulso que desconocía. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola apoyo su espalda contra ella, para deslizarse y caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando pero si ese sueño se hiciera realidad, él impediría esa acción.

-Debo velar por la seguridad de Misao..-se convenció a sí mismo..-es mi protegida.

A la mañana siguiente y con el canto de los pájaros, la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y abriendo débilmente sus ojos, vio la figura borrosa de esa pequeña que dormía en la habitación de al lado. Curvó sus labios con desgana y giró su rostro hacía otra dirección.

-Buenos días Aoshi-sama..-dijo alegramente Misao..-le he traido su desayuno.

El tono de voz consiguió enfurecerlo, la verdad sea dicha, no estaba enfadado con ella, si no por ese miedo aterrador que tenía al pensar que ese sueño era una premonición. No quería contestarla y gruñendo con fuerza, decidió encararla personalmente para hacerla marchar de su lado.

-Quiero estar solo..-sentenció con frialdad.

Pero mientras él se esperaba que el rostro de su protegida se volviera más triste, su semblante no cambió y continuó con esa expresión alegre, bufó con desgana al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y volviendo a darle la espalda, cerró los ojos para poder descansar con tranquilidad.

-Tiene razón Aoshi-sama..-dijo Misao..-es mejor que descanse y este solo, ya que últimamente tiene muy mal aspecto, ¿duerme bien?..-soltó con temor. No deseaba ver sufrimiento en su amado ninja.

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante estas palabras, no se había percatado de que su aspecto podía decir mucho en cuanto a su estado de salud. La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado por eso y ahora, la misma chica que veía en sueños y que tenía un final triste, le estaba diciendo que su aspecto había desmejorado.

Sin querer hacer esa acción, esbozó una sonrisa y observándola de reojo.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

Misao asintió no muy convencida y levantándose, se dirigió hacía la puerta y cogió el pomo, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez. Suspiró apenada y salió de esa misma habitación en donde encontraba la paz. Era el mismo lugar donde él estaba y deseaba permanecer ahí, aunque se encontrará durmiendo.

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, se levantó y cerró los ojos para meditar. Debía estar alerta y vigilarla detenidamente, no quería pensar que ese sueño era una premonición y si le estuvieran mandando una señal, él evitaría eso. No quería verse como en el sueño, en donde rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

Giró su rostro a un lado para ver como salía humo de su desayuno, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y cogiéndolo pausadamente, comenzó a verter todo el contenido en el interior de su cuerpo, pero aún así, su mente seguía pendiente de ese sueño, en donde le estaban mostrando un contenido horrible.

**Continuará.**

** Holas! vuelvo con un nuevo fic y este también será un poco oscuro.**

**Últimamente me cuesta escribir historias con humor y me estoy decantando por las más serias. Así que os dejo con esta nueva trama y espero que disfruten de el, como han echo con todos los demás fics que he echo.**

**Nos vemos y seguimos adelante. Saludos y chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Alguien nuevo.**

El día seguía avanzando en Kyoto y aunque debía salir al mundo exterior, él permanecía encerrado en su cuarto y asomado en la ventana, sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo nublado que estaba ocupando toda la ciudad y que pronto marcaría el comienzo de la lluvia. Bufó con desgana al pensar nuevamente en ese sueño y con eso, su piel se erizó considerablemente.

El solo pensar que ella podía estar en peligro y que él no estaba ahí para protegerla, le producía un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

El silencio de su habitación quedo interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, desvió débilmente su mirada hacía ahí y permaneció callado a la contestación que debía dar. No quería hablar y mucho menos entablar conversación con alguien, ahora solo debía encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas que no estaban nada claras. Volvió a escuchar ese golpe y la puerta y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Permanecer mudo al mundo exterior.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana para escuchar como la puerta se abría y vio de reojo como una figura alta se apoyaba en la puerta, escuchó su bufido y permaneció inmune a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Aoshi?..-le preguntó el visitante al avanzar hacía él..-¿estás enfermo?, hoy no has salido del Aoiya y ni siquiera para ir al templo..-alzó una ceja al detenerse enfrente del joven..-¿pasa algo?.

-Nada Okina..-respondió secamente..-hoy me apetecía meditar aquí.

Okina curvó sus labios al dirigir su mirada hacía la ventana, se cruzó de brazos y bajo su cabeza en negación.

-El tiempo no invita a nada..-soltó pausadamente..-ni siquiera me deja salir de esta cárcel para irme a buscar a amigas..-esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

Pero Aoshi no se inmutó ante ese comentario y bajando su mirada vio como Misao salía al jardín a buscar la ropa que estaba tendida. La contempló fijamente mientras veía como el cielo descargaba toda su rabia sobre la tierra. Empapándola por momentos. Su mirada estaba fija en la jovencita, veía como se quejaba y se apartaba los cabellos mojados de su rostro. Como corría de un lado para otro para seguir recogiendo la ropa y de pronto volvió a sentir ese presentimiento extraño.

El temor a un mal.

Okina esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como la mirada del joven estaba clavada en su nieta. Carraspeó con fuerza para evitar sentir el sentimiento sobre protector hacía su flor de loto y obteniendo la mirada confusa de Shinomori.

-Baja conmigo, estás aquí encerrado y pareces un ermitaño..-le guiñó el ojo..-además las vistas están mejor afuera que aquí arriba.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada con rabia ante ese comentario.

-Venga no hagas eso..-volvió a sonreír..-me voy y espero verte abajo, ya que hay alguien preocupada por tí.

Y dando dos pasos hacía atrás le volvió a guiñar el ojo y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación y sonreír ante la actitud de ese futuro y esperado nieto-político extraño. Pero Aoshi no dio muestras de seguir al anciano y continuo observando la escena de abajo.

Mientras tanto Misao estaba sentada en el porche secándose los cabellos con una trenza y mascullando palabras mal sonantes. Curvó sus labios con rabia al sentirse húmeda y notó como su piel comenzaba a erizarse por el frío que estaba sintiendo.

-Como no te cambies de ropa, cogerás un buen resfriado..-dijo Okon al agarrar la toalla y hacer la tarea de secarle sus cabellos..-además no es propio que una jovencita vaya por la calle mojada y con las ropas marcando más de lo necesario.

Misao desvió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y quién me vería Okon?..-preguntó furiosa..-solo estáis vosotros y Okina, así que no tengo peligro alguno, además..-alzó su mano en forma de puño..-quién quiera tocar más de lo debido lo mato.

-No debes ser tan violenta..-dijo Osamu al acercarse a ella con unas ropas dobladas..-a este ritmo no te casarás..-esbozó una sonrisa.

Y la mirada de Misao bajo con pesadumbre al suelo, ella solo quería casarse con él, pero parecía que la única forma de llamar su atención era ser un guerrero, alguien valiente y una dama en apuros no parecía el tipo de mujer que le interesará a su Aoshi-sama.

Sintió como la cálida mano de Osamu le acariciaba el cabello y alzando su mirada hacía la bondadosa de la mujer, vio como emitía una dulce sonrisa.

-No desesperes, ya verás como se da cuenta..-le beso los cabellos..-simplemente es más corto que los demás hombres, pero hay que entenderlo, él ha vivido para ser un guerrero en la batalla, no uno en el amor.

-Pero a este ritmo me haré vieja..-esbozó una cómica sonrisa..-no se si debería decirle algo.

Okon se colocó en medio de las dos mujeres y con las manos en la cintura, les comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada purpurina a la más jovencita y soltando miles de corazones.

-Son los hombres que deben dar el paso..-comentó Okon..-nosotras a esperar..-se llevó las manos al pecho..-yo espero a que Seujiro Hiko venga a buscarme.

Misao curvó sus labios al escuchar a sus amigas.

-Si..-siguió Osamu..-es un hombre tan varonil y fantástico.

Su estómago comenzó a removerse y llevándose la mano a sus labios, se levantó y se alejó de esas dos mujeres. No quería seguir escuchando esas palabras que iban dirigidas a ese egocéntrico maestro. Con la toalla aún encima de su cabeza, se dirigió hacía la entrada al Aoiya, se asomó por ella para ver como la lluvia se había detenido y como todo estaba lleno de barro y había charcos en donde los niños jugaban sin descanso alguno. Se apoyó con más comodidad en la pared y escuchó las risas de los niños, y aspiró con fuerza para sentir como el aire se había renovado.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la paz la estaba dominando, con los ojos aún cerrados sintió como una sombra pasaba enfrente de ella y al abrirlos, se quedo paralizada por la impresión. Su respiración se había entrecortado y sintiendo como sus mejillas ganaban colores, tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Sus piernas se flaquearon y cayó la suelo ante la vergüenza de saber que tenía un testigo de ese tropiezo tan absurdo. Levantó su mirada para evitar que deseará que la tierra se la tragará y vio como había una mano delante suya.

Y con ella le seguía una mirada con un azul muy profundo.

Dudo el darle la mano, pero él se había mostrado tan educado, que sería una desfachatez por su parte. Alargó su mano hasta ese joven que al colocarla en su mano, sintió un trueno en su interior.

Aoshi desvió su mirada de la ventana hacía la puerta y llevándose una mano en su pecho, notó como se estrujaba algo en su interior, comenzó a andar sin saber muy bien el motivo y salió de su habitación con un rumbo nuevo. Alzó la cortina que había en la entrada al restaurante y que comunicaba con su hogar, y alzó su mirada hacía la entrada del local.

Todo su cuerpo se bloqueo y sintió como el terror lo estaba atacando nuevamente, allí delante suya y con la mano de Misao, había un joven.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, actualización.**

**¿Quién es ese joven nuevo?¿tendrá algo que ver en el sueño de Aoshi?.**

**Poco a poco iremos descubriendo nuevos detalles de todo lo que engloba a ese miedo.**

**Muchas gracias a Zape,Gabyhyatt,Okashira Janet,Natsumi Niikura por leer el primer capítulo de mi fic nuevo, espero que este también os guste mucho, nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Sensaciones.**

" Su cuerpo no le respondía y solo podía mantener los ojos fijos en esa nueva persona. Tragó saliva con miedo al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo, levantó sus manos hacía la altura de su vista y las vio temblar, sentía como su boca estaba reseca y cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía esa persona, todo su ser brillo intensamente.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como una calor le estaba consumiendo y sin poder evitar este gesto, su cuerpo se volvió flácido y cayó al suelo pesadamente, sin conseguir que ella se inmutará ante esta acción. El nuevo sonrió y besando dulcemente la mano de Misao, se alejó para dejarla completamente ida y vacía ante la sensación que había experimentado.

Suspiró con desesperación y mantuvo su vista clavada en el vacío, y ni siquiera se digno a girar su rostro para ver como su verdadero amor, yacía en el, inconsciente y sudoroso ".

Se levantó de golpe y el pañuelo que había en su frente se cayó al suelo, respiró con ansías al sentir como su cuerpo necesitaba eso y girando su rostro hacía un lado, vio como Okina le miraba fijamente. Por primera vez tembló ante el semblante del anciano.

-¿Qué ocurre?..-preguntó el ninja.

-No lo sé..-respondió Okina al moverse hacía la ventana..-te hemos encontrado en el suelo del Aoiya desmayado..-desvió su vista hacía el joven..-creo que deberías descansar más y no salir tanto..-ironizó la solución..-por favor Aoshi, si no te mueves tu cuerpo se debilita y deberías salir a que te diera el aire.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos sin comprender nada.

Okina se volvió hacía él y sentándose, cruzó sus brazos mientras asentía a sus antiguas palabras.

-¡Ya está bien de estar aquí recluido, parece que estás en la cárcel!..-esbozó una sonrisa..-supongo que te has desmayado por la falta de ejercicio.

Aoshi encorvó sus labios ante esta suposición y apretando las sábanas, le devolvió la mirada con intensidad.

-¿Y Misao?.

-¿Ella?..-repitió con los ojos abiertos..-trabajando en el Aoiya, ¿por?.

Aoshi bajó su mirada hacía el suelo y su mente le enseñó el rostro de ese joven de mirada azul. Había sentido un escalofrío al verlo y sabía que él había echo algo, pero..¿cómo probarlo?, ni siquiera le había tocado, así que no entendía por que había caído al suelo inconsciente del mundo que le rodeaba.

-¿Y el joven qué estaba con Misao?.

Okina ladeó su rostro sin entender nada, se llevó una mano a su mentón y entrecerrando su mirada.

-¿De qué joven me hablas Aoshi?..-vio la perplejidad del ninja..-no hay ningún joven nuevo en la vida de Misao, además no ha comentado nada.

-Cuando me he desmayado había un joven con ella..-respondió con enfado..-no lo he soñado ni me he golpeado la cabeza.

Okina sonrió y llevándole una mano a la frente, suspiró ante la sorpresa de Aoshi. Le palpó la frente y guiñándole un ojo.

-Aoshi tú eras el joven que estaba con ella..-soltó pausadamente..-no había nadie más, ella te ha visto y ha comenzado a gritar..-la mirada del ninja era confusa..-y hemos ido..-apartó la mano de su frente..-supongo que te has dado un golpe y has soñado con un joven de mirada azul..-curvó sus labios con picardía..-¿no serás tú?.

-¡¿Qué?!..-soltó más confuso..-¿de qué hablas?..-hizo el amago de levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo comenzó a darle vueltas y apoyando su mano en su frente, cerró los ojos para no ver como la habitación se movía..-había un joven en la puerta está mañana y no me lo estoy inventado.

Okina asintió a las palabras de Shinomori y levantándose del suelo se dirigió hacía la puerta, sujetó el pomo y cambiando su semblante.

-Muévete Aoshi que te vas a quedar raquítico y evita golpearte la cabeza, así no verás fantasmas..-y cerró la puerta ante el temor del ninja.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, él había visto a ese joven y estaba convencido que no había soñado y mucho menos era producto de una fiebre extraña, se sentó en el futón y se cruzó de brazos, él sabía que todo había sido real y se había percatado que Misao no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que se había desplomado.

Curvó sus labios y cerró los ojos, había sentido como desprendía una energía extraña y eso le intrigaba, además su protegida había estado a su mecer y ella no se había defendido. Abrió los ojos al pensar en ella.

-Debo protegerla de algo o alguien..-susurró..-estoy convencido que ese fantasma que dice Okina es real..-alzó una ceja..-espero no equivocarme, pero en estas cosas siempre tengo razón y mi instinto no me falla.

Se palpó las mejillas y decidió salir de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos y bajando la escalera se cruzó con su protegida, la que estaba en peligro de _algo_, tragó saliva con angustia y se detuvo para recibir esa sonrisa que tanto le agradaba, pero Misao ni se inmutó y pasó por su lado.

Arqueó las cejas sin comprender nada y aspirando con fuerza el aroma que desprendía, volvió a sentir ese mareo indeseado. Se llevó una mano a su frente y con temblor en su cuerpo, alzó su brazo para tocar el hombro de la joven.

Y está vez consiguió su propósito. Misao se giró y aunque la primera vez que había visto su mirada estaba vacía, de repente sus pupilas volvieron a su color original.

-¡Aoshi-sama ¿qué le ocurre?!..-le preguntó asustada..-¡no deberías estar de pie en su estado!.

Sentía como su estómago se revolvía y se llevó una mano a su boca.

-¡Está pálido, sujétese a mi!..-le ordenó con firmeza, consiguiendo que él le hiciera caso pero su cuerpo estaba helado..-¡está helado!..-exclamó más asustada.

Y antes de volver a cerrar los ojos su mente le volvió a enfocar esos ojos tan azules y misteriosos.

-Sal de mí..-susurró al caer al suelo.

Misao se llevó las manos a la boca al verlo así y reprimió la sensación de gritar ante la escena. Pero debía volver en sí y aspirando con fuerza, comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la habitación de él.

-Aoshi-sama, ¿qué le ocurre?.

**Continuará**

**Holas, continuación..**

**¿Sueño o realidad?¿qué le ocurre a Aoshi?¿es todo cierto o un producto de alguna extraña enfermedad?, se irá averiguando en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias a Zape, Kunoichi Karlá,X-Misao-X por sus reviews. Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Principio de locura.**

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y agarró las sábanas para atraérselas hacía su cuerpo, sentía como el frío estaba penetrando en su cuerpo y le hacía temblar ante esta acción. La oscuridad de la habitación quedaba patente y pudo apreciar por un pequeño hueco de la ventana que la noche había atacado a la ciudad.

No recordaba nada y mucho menos sabía como había llegado hacía su habitación, lo único visible es que se había cruzado con ella y había sentido un extraño olor que le nubló las ideas y todo se volvió oscuro, su cuerpo le pesaba y cayó al suelo. Se sentó y se masajeó la sien, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y parecía que tenía algo encima de ella, por que le pesaba demasiado.

-¿Qué está pasando?..-se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sus instintos se activaron al escuchar un ruido en su habitación, alzó su vista y por unos momentos, todo su ser se quedó paralizado. Allí enfrente suya estaba esa mirada azul, tan fijamente clavada en su vista. No podía verle el rostro pero esos ojos tan fríos se habían quedado pegados delante suya. No entendía como no lo había notado, pero estaba seguro que eso era una mala señal.

La mirada seguía fija, desprendiendo tanta frialdad y vacío, que instintivamente se masajeó los brazos, abrió la boca y el bao salió de su interior, era como si estuviera en la nieve, sus dedos se habían entumecido y sentía la necesidad de moverse y encarar a ese tipejo, pero su cuerpo no respondía y permanecía estático. Levantó con dificultad su rostro y siguió pendiente de esa mirada.

-¿Quién eres?..-preguntó con rabia..-¿qué haces aquí?..-entrecerró su mirada..-¿qué quieres de Misao?.

Pero ninguna de sus respuestas fue contestadas, simplemente vio como esos ojos se acercaban más a él y pudo sentir el aliento helado que soltaba de su cuerpo, si podía sentir eso, era un ser vivo. Alzó su mano para cogerle pero jamás llegó a ese destino. Vio como esa mirada dirigía su mirada hacía la ventana y después le volvía a ver, y entonces se percató de otro gesto.

Una sonrisa, era cruel y fría, decidida y calculadora y nuevamente todo en su interior tembló ante esto. Tragó saliva y se levantó para encarar a esa figura.

-¡No le harás ningún mal a Misao!..-exclamó con protección..-¡¡aléjate de ella!!.

Y entonces escuchó su voz, era reconocida y le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Yo?..-un dedo se clavó en su pecho..-¿y tú?.

El dedo seguía presionando su pecho y le estaba haciendo daño, bajó su mirada hacía esa dirección para poder ver esa mano, pero todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, levantó su mirada y abrió los ojos con perplejidad, esa mirada había desaparecido. La ventana estaba cerrada y no había escuchado el ruido de la puerta, se fue corriendo hacía la mesita que tenía al lado de su futón y encendió la vela.

Y entonces todo quedó alumbrado.

No había rastro de nadie, salvo él y...desvió su mirada para ver el cuerpo dormido de Misao. No podía creer nada de lo que había pasado y la vela cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido seco y el despertar de la joven.

-¡Aoshi-sama,¿qué hace despierto?!..-le preguntó la jovencita, pero él seguía ausente..-¿se encuentra bien?..-alzó una mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla..-está frío, parece que ha visto un fantasma.

El ninja tragaba saliva sin entender nada de lo que había experimentado. Él había hablado con alguien y la única persona que estaba su lado era ella, su protegida, entonces..., sentía como la vergüenza sobre esa burla iba naciendo con fuerza, sentía la rabia emanar de su interior y mordiéndose los labios, clavó su mirada corrupta en la inocente de su protegida.

Alzó su mano hacía la suya para agarrarla con fuerza, entrecerró su mirada y pronto apareció la estela de aturdimiento en la joven.

-¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?..-le preguntó con rabia.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Misao sin entender nada..-¿qué le ocurre?.

La mirada de Aoshi había cambiado a una aterradora y Misao curvaba sus labios con dolor. La noche en Kyoto era fría, pero podía sentir el aliento de su ninja muy caliente y alterado por algo. Levantó su mirada temerosa hacía la de él y tragando saliva.

-No sé de que me habla Aoshi-sama..-se mordió los labios..-me he quedado dormida mientras velaba por usted..-vio el asombro de su amado..-lleva unos días muy raro y parece distante por algo..-alzó su mano libre hacía la mejilla de él y acariciándole dulcemente..-pero permaneceré a su lado para velar por usted.

Esas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad y detuvo el agarre que le ejercía. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban al mismo compás que su respiración. No podía entender ese extraño momento que había tenido con ella y deseaba saber por que se había puesto como una furia.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir como esa mano le acariciaba el cabello y entonces algo explotó en su interior, antes debía alejarla de él si quería protegerla de ese mal que venía a por ella. Se alejó de ese gesto ante el asombro de la jovencita.

-¡Fuera Misao!..-exclamó con temor de sí mismo..-¡aléjate de mí!

El rostro de la jovencita se volvió pálido ante esas palabras.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó asustada.

Aoshi levantó su mirada y viendo el dolor en ella, desvió su mirada hacía el lado contrario para ocultarle ese temor extraño. Se levantó del suelo y agarrando con brusquedad el brazo de Misao, la echó de su habitación al mismo instante en que la puerta se cerraba detrás suya. No quería tenerla a su lado y sentía como la rabia ebullía de su interior. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado y temía que fuera una locura suya. Y lo mejor era mantenerla alejada de él y recapacitar profundamente sobre los echos de esos momentos pasados.

_-"¿Yo?..-un dedo se clavó en su pecho..-¿y tú?.".. _Cerró los ojos al recordar esas dos palabras, podía ser el responsable de la desaparición de Misao, ¿podría hacerle daño a ella?.

Si ella no había sido, ¿quién había penetrado en su habitación?.

Mientras tanto la mirada siempre alegre de la joven se había apagado y sus ojos permanecían húmedos, deseaba descargar todas las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ese hueco. La había echado de su lado y encima estaba furioso con ella, se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te he echo Aoshi-sama?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, continuación de este fic ¿extraño y confuso?.**

**Al principio iba a hacer el fic de una manera, pero otra idea me surgió y me pareció más razonable. Sé que será un poco lioso esta historia, pero espero que poco a poco se vaya aclarando un poco las cosas. **

**Y sobre los reviews, si es Soujiro, sinceramente no, pero...puede que aparezca, estoy pensando en esa posibilidad. **

**Gracias a :Natsumi Niikura,Gabyhyatt, Litchan, Okashira Janet,X-misao-X,Kunoichi Karlá y amary-san. por sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Encerrado**

El silencio que debía reinar en la oscuridad, era interrumpido por los llantos y los pasos de la más jovencita. Se restregaba las manos por sus ojos para apartarse esas lágrimas que resbalaban por ahí y levantando su vista borrosa hacía la puerta que tenía enfrente, sus labios temblaron al ver como se abría pausadamente.

Okina bostezó ruidosamente y restregándose la mano por su ojo, vio como su nieta venía corriendo hacía él.

-Misao,¿qué haces despierta?..-preguntó adormilado.

Pero la ninja no le respondió y se tiró al cuerpo de su abuelo. Necesitaba sentir su calor por todo su cuerpo, quería sentirse segura y él era la persona más adecuada para darle ese consuelo. El anciano abrió los ojos al sentirla encima de su pecho y bajando su vista, correspondió al abrazo que su pequeña le exigía en silencio.

-Mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado?..-preguntó dulcemente..-¿has tenido una pesadilla?.

Y nuevamente Misao se negó a hablar, sus labios temblaban del dolor que sentía en su interior y volvió a llorar encima de su pecho. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de ese mal momento. Okina bostezó al entender que no iba a devolverle su pregunta, así que pasando su brazo por la cintura la atrajo al interior de su habitación y la obligó a dormir con él.

No le gustaba verla en este estado, pero estaba convencido de transmitiéndole la calma que necesitaba, ella se abriría a él y le contaría su problema. Después de todo siempre estaba encantado de darle el calor que necesitaba su ángel. La acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a mecerla. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que este gesto era el mismo que hacía cuando su pequeña había tenido pesadillas en el pasado.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y los acarició. Y ella siguió sumida en su daño emocional.

Mientras tanto Aoshi permanecía estático en la habitación, mirando por ambos lados para ver a ese intruso. Apretaba con furia su mandíbula y carraspeando, alzó levemente su voz.

-¡Sal y enfréntate como un hombre!..-exclamó rudamente al apretar su mano.

Pero el silencio era su respuesta y sin aguantar más la tensión, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo para taparse el rostro con sus manos. Su respiración se hacía más dificultosa y gemía con frustración. Su cuerpo se había convulsionado y comenzó a temblar sin poder evitar esta acción. Abrió los huecos de sus dedos para contemplar como esa mirada volvía a estar pendiente de él, sentía como su piel se erizaba al contemplarla tan helada y por unos momentos quiso alejar sus manos de su rostro para masajearse su cuerpo entumecido.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer para responder a esa mirada tan helada, fue una carcajada brutal. Comenzó a reír como nunca lo había echo y aunque permanecía oculto bajo sus manos reía con fuerza. Comprobó como su visita le devolvía el gesto con la misma intensidad y entonces bajo pausadamente sus manos para mirar el vacío de su habitación oscura. Esos ojos que le habían infundido frialdad habían desaparecido nuevamente y cayó hacía atrás, para cerrar los ojos y volver al sueño.

Okina no obtuvo las palabras de su niña sobre ese mal que la atormentaba, se inclinó hacía el rostro de ella para ver como se había quedado dormida en su abrazo paternal. Emitió un tierna sonrisa y acomodándose más cerca de su cuerpo, también sucumbió al sueño.

_Unos pasos apresurados rompían al ambiente tranquilo del Aoiya y abriendo sus ojos, contempló como una mujer adulta se inclinaba a él y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas para descansar de esa carrera tan agotadora, curvó sus labios al sentirse interrumpido por esa ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos, para seguir conectado a sus meditaciones._

_-Aoshi-kun..-soltó la mujer..-tenemos un problema._

_Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y su cuerpo tembló al reconocer el significado de esa palabra. Un extraño manto le cubrió por completo y la culpabilidad comenzó a devorarlo._

_-Es Misao..-volvió a decir más nerviosa..-ha desaparecido._

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación para no despertar a su invitada, se ajusto el bigote y llevándose las manos hacía atrás comenzó a caminar mientras bajaba su vista, le preocupaba la actitud derrotista de su niñita y debía encontrar el problema que la estaba carcomiendo en su interior. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y levantando su vista hacía su izquierda contempló la habitación del ex-Okashira. Curvó sus labios al pensar en la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente, pero aspirando fuertemente decidió acatarla.

-Tal vez me pueda ayudar..-murmuro apenado.

Golpeó tranquilamente la puerta y no escuchó la respuesta que necesitaba para ser invitado en su interior, bufó con desesperación y alargando su mano hacía el pomo, abrió la puerta y asomó su rostro a la oscuridad del interior. Arrugó la nariz al sentir un extraño olor y completando su acción, entró en el interior para apoyarse en la puerta. Movió su vista por todos los lados oscuros del cuarto.

-Aoshi..-llamo nerviosamente..-¿estás?.

Escuchó un ruido a su lado y se sobresaltó al sentirlo, se llevó una mano a su pecho y ando hacía el lugar donde había provenido, se detuvo enfrente de un objeto que le cortaba el paso y desviando su mirada hacía la ventana, decidió abrirla para poder ver la claridad en el interior. Aspiró con alegría al sentir como el aire se renovaba y girándose sobre sus mismos pasos, se quedó perplejo al ver el rostro desencajado del ninja.

Se cayó hacía atrás para sentarse en el suelo de la impresión que había recibido y llevándose nuevamente su mano a su pecho comenzó a respirar agitadamente, alzó su vista para verle directamente. Podía ver con sorpresa las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, el malestar de su rostro y la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla.

_¿SANGE?_, no sabía de donde provenía ese líquido y bajando más su vista vio como tenía el filo de su kodachi apretada con la palma de su mano, tragó saliva con pavor y volviendo a levantar su vista, observó como le mirada fríamente.

-Aoshi,¿qué haces?..-preguntó nerviosamente.

-Estoy buscando..-respondió toscamente.

Alzó una ceja sin comprender nada. Se levantó con algo de calma y poniéndose a su altura, acercó su mano hacía la Kodachi que permanecía incrustada en la mano del joven, intentó apartarla de ahí, pero el ex-Okashira hizo un movimiento brusco para alejarlo de su arma y Okina alzó las manos al aire para conseguir que esa mirada de desconfianza se tranquilizará.

-Aoshi, ¿no has dormido esta noche?..-preguntó suavemente..-tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Me ha molestado..-respondió indiferente..-debo evitar que se acerque y tengo que permanecer alerta.

-¿Cómo?.

Pero Aoshi se giró para darle la espalda e irse hacía un rincón para sentarse y permanecer con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que ese mal volviera a aparecer y poder hacerle frente, Okina siguió con su vista todos los movimientos extraños del joven y masajeándose la sien, meneó la cabeza con negación.

-Este chico ha perdido la chaveta..-susurro con sarcasmo.

Comenzó a caminar con calma para evitar otro movimiento brusco por parte del joven y acercándose a la puerta, para alivio suyo, desvió su mirada para observar como había cerrado los ojos, pero sus párpados temblaban. Agarró fuertemente el pomo y salió de ese lugar. Levantó su mirada la techo y suspiró con alivio.

-Creo que voy a organizar una reunión..-se cruzó de brazos..-definitivamente debe ser encerrado..-ensombreció su rostro..-creo que es un peligro.

**Continuará.**

**Holas. Actualización.**

**¿Qué hará Okina ante este problema?.**

**Gracias a :Okashira Janet, Kunoichi Karlá y Natsumi Niikura por sus reviews. **

**Y si todo está confundido y extraño, pero es algo más mundano y ya habéis comentado el problema, aunque..no diré quién ha sido jajaja.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - El ataque**

El crujido de una puerta se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo de la casa, y mirando por la abertura que había echo. Contempló como todo estaba en silencio y armonía, gruñó con rabia y volvió a cerrar la puerta con rabia, se resbaló por ella y cayó al suelo. Se abrazó a sus propios pies y contempló el suelo fijamente.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el vacío de su habitación y su cabeza daba vueltas constantemente, desvió su mirada hacía abajo para ver como aún brotaba un poco de sangre y zarandeó su mano para estrellar su cabeza con más fuerza en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Suspiró con fuerza y se dejó envolver por el silencio que lo embargaba. Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo y él era el único en captar ese peligro. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás mirándole con desdén y en el interior de sus ojos podía ver el brillo de la culpabilidad.

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes. No se podía fiar de los Onis de su hogar, ellos tramaban algo contra él y además no velaban por la seguridad de la más jovencita. Había visto la mirada horrorizada de Okina y estaba convencido que el anciano haría algo en su contra, así que lo más seguro era permanecer en su "santuario" y pensar en alguna táctica de protección.

Mientras Aoshi se debatía entre los peligros que estaba acechando a todos los Onis y en especial, hacía Misao.

Los miembros del clan estaban abajo, salvo la Okashira que permanecía en la habitación de Okina. En el interior de la sala, todos permanecían con los brazos cruzados, sus miradas estaban fijas entre ellos y el aire se había caldeado por momentos. Con sus dedos en la mesa, comenzó a moverlos con insistencia y obteniendo la atención nerviosa de todos.

-¡Aoshi está loco!..-exclamó Okina..-se le ha ido la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?..-alzó una ceja Osamu..-sabemos que es muy reservado e introvertido, pero de ahí a que esté loco..-finalizó con desgana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?..-está vez preguntó Kuro con más curiosidad..-es cierto que ha estado más ausente, pero siempre es así, no es nada nuevo.

Okina curvó sus labios ante las palabras de los jóvenes y gruñendo.

-Lo presiento..-dijo pausadamente..-sus ojos me han confirmado eso..-se llevó dos dedos hacía su vista..-siempre han estado calmados y taciturnos desde que vino de la batalla de Makoto Shishio, pero ahora han cambiado, se ven más agresivos y vengativos.

-¿Insinúas que tiene doble personalidad?..-comentó Shiro con humor..-todos en algún momento de nuestra vida se nos cruza la cabeza y hacemos cosas extrañas y él no puede ser la excepción.

Los labios del anciano temblaron con rabia ante las palabras de los jóvenes, que querían demostrarle que eran temores del pasado, pero él estaba seguro que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a Aoshi, aunque había permanecido escasos minutos con él, podía identificar el aura descontrolada del antiguo ex-Okashira y eso no le estaba gustando nada, además..,bajo su mirada al recordar a su pequeña.

Seguro que salía lastimada de las ocurrencias de Aoshi si se ponía demasiado tonto.

Un ruido le distrajo de sus pensamientos y alzando su vista al techo, sonrió débilmente al comprobar como su pequeña estaba despierta. Se levantó del suelo y clavó su vista hacía el paisaje que mostraba su ventana, pero aunque su cuerpo estuviera ahí, su mente estaba viajando hacía otra parte. Podía escuchar el barullo de los jóvenes y de como reían ante acontecimientos del pasado. Entrecerró su mirada y sintió que algo oprimía su corazón con fuerza y alejando su mirada de la ventana la levantó lentamente hacía el techo. Y tragó saliva con pavor.

-"_Esos movimientos no son de Misao"_..-depositó su mirada en la puerta y sintió como el frío le embargaba. Su cuerpo no le hacía caso, pero sus piernas no le respondían como tenía que ser y permaneció estático, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Nuevamente la puerta se abría lentamente y aunque solo se podía escuchar un gemido en la habitación, era suficiente para ordenarle entrar. Pegó un leve portazo y entre la oscuridad del cuarto, Misao abrió pesadamente sus ojos. Se llevó la mano hacía ahí para restregarlos y ver al culpable de su despertar.

Comprobó como la oscuridad de la habitación seguía permanente y estirándose ruidosamente, se masajeó los hombros. Debía salir de ese sueño tan encantador y volver a la realidad, en donde su Aoshi-sama le había tratado de esa forma, bajó su rostro con pesadumbre y gimió dolorosamente, la verdad es que desearía estar con él y poder entender el motivo de su acción, pero desgraciadamente estaría en el templo.

Su instinto comenzó a latir con fuerza y levantó su mirada curiosa al sentir como estaba intranquila en este lugar. Sin poder soltar un grito de espanto, unas manos seguidas de esa mirada azul y fría, estaban clavadas enfrente de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía como su corazón deseaba salir de su cuerpo y desaparecer de ese terror que le estaba atacando. Podía percibir el aliento de ese ser chocando contra su rostro y lo más mortífero que había sentido, fue algo afilado pasando por su mejilla. Desvió cuidadosamente su vista hacía ese lado y vio el principio de una espada y abrió los ojos con espanto al sentir como se iba clavando más en su propia piel.

-¿Tienes miedo?..-preguntó toscamente al ver el pánico reflejado en la mirada de la joven..-da lástima hacer daño a un criatura como tú, pero es necesario.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó con dificultad.

-Para que sea libre y se aparte de algo más mundano.

No hacía falta ser demasiado lista para saber que esas palabras tenían un significa especial para ella. Y temía decir el nombre que creía responsable de ese acto. La mano se aferraba con fuerza en sus labios y sujetando con firmeza su brazo, intentó alejarlo de ella.

Pero solo conseguía divertir a su invasor por este gesto de valentía.

La puerta se abrió en seco y desviando su mirada hacía la entrada de la habitación, los ojos de Misao se llenaron de felicidad al ver a su salvador.

-¡Lo sabía!..-exclamó Okina furioso y armado con una espada que brillaba con la luz del sol.

Y detrás del anciano estaban los demás Onis, armados y listos para atacarlo con dureza y orgullo.

**Continuará.**

**Holas.**

**Han atacado a Misao y Okina ha sido su salvador, ¿dónde está Aoshi? y ¿tiene motivos el anciano por dudar del joven ?**

**Gracias a : Kunoichi Larla,X-Misao-X,Hit-chan,Gabyhyatt y Natsumi Niikura por sus reviews, por sus palabras, por sus opiniones en cuanto a Aoshi y por sus insistencias en encerrarlo con ellas para...¿hacerle pupa de placer? jejeje.**

**Y cada vez estará más emocionante. Y algo extraño ocurre. ¿Qué será?.**

**Nos vemos y hasta luek.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Huida.**

Los ojos de Misao brillaron con intensidad al ver a su familia, y aunque era extraño sentirse como _"una dama en apuros"_ en estos momentos necesitaba ayuda, no había podido reaccionar a tiempo cuando su invasor había tomado la iniciativa de atacarla.

Nuevamente volvió a desviar sus ojos hacía esa persona y al depositarla fijamente, alzó una ceja con asombro. Esos ojos tan azules y tan penetrantes ya los había visto en el pasado.

-¡Suéltala!..-exclamó Okina al conseguir la atención de todos e inclusive del enemigo..-¡o no respondo!

El _visitante _sonrió con amplitud ante esta amenaza y con un movimiento rápido, cogió a Misao y la colocó enfrente suya. La sujetó con firmeza y colocando su mano en el rostro de la Okashira, lo apretó con fuerza. El anciano gruñó al ver la reacción tan cobarde de su enemigo y se maldijo por no verlo con más claridad. La oscuridad en su cuarto era permanente y ojala las ventanas estuvieran abiertas para mostrarlo el rostro de ese necio.

El aliento del joven penetraba en el rostro de Misao y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a responder a favor de este enemigo. Estaba caliente y necesitaba con fervor la cercanía de él para sentirse en mejores condiciones, entrecerró su mirada al sentir un extraño olor cerca de su rostro. Y aunque sentía miedo por este ataque, otra parte de su cuerpo estaba en estado de éxtasis, gruñó para sí al reconocer la sensación que estaba experimentando y curvó sus labios al saber el responsable de ese subidon de...¿temperatura?.

-Su niña es hermosa..-susurro el enemigo con voz ronca..-una joya en bruto..-le acarició la mejilla con más suavidad..-una pena saber que tiene un destino oscuro, pero es necesario para que deje de crecer que lo hay en el interior.

-¿A qué te refieres?..-le preguntó Okina curioso.

Se escuchó el chasquido de un gruñido en la sala y bajo el manto de la oscuridad que había en la habitación, Misao aprovechó ese ruido y contra atacó contra su invasor. Se apartó de ese agarre y dando una pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma, golpeó el estómago de él. Se volvió a colocar enfrente de su enemigo y apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Ataca Okina!..-exclamó con autoridad la joven.

El anciano no se lo pensó dos veces y seguido por los demás Onis, entraron en el interior de su habitación. Pero su _visita_ se movió con más velocidad y mirando de refilón el rostro enfurecido de la Okashira, la señaló con la punta de la espada.

-Serás mi víctima y descansaré para siempre.

Y ante esa amenaza salió corriendo hacía la ventana, se abrazó fuertemente y la rompió en varios trozos para poder escapar de la cárcel en la cual se había colado. Todos se asomaron en el poyete de esa salida improvisada y mirando por ella, verificaron con rabia que su enemigo había huido como un cobarde. Levantó su mano al sentir como algo resbalaba y pasándola por su mejilla, la apartó para ver sangre.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de terror y obteniendo la misma mirada de asombro por parte de Okina, intentó buscar alguna respuesta a esa salida involuntaria, que ella recordarse no había sentido ningún corte sobre su piel. Su mano temblaba y sentía que su cuerpo se iba convulsionando.

-¡Estás herida!..-exclamó Osamu al evitar que cayera al suelo de rodillas..-¿dónde te ha cortado Misao?.

-No lo sé..-respondió con inocencia..-no he sentido nada de eso.

Okon se acercó y pasando su mano por la mejilla de su pequeña, la miró fijamente. Tragó saliva y devolviendo su vista hacía el anciano.

-No es suya..-comentó..-es de él.

Todos suspiraron con alivio al saber que el origen de esa sangre no era de la joven, pero esa felicidad duró poco para el anciano, que abriendo los ojos con espanto, salió corriendo hacía otra habitación. Los jóvenes se miraron fijamente y encogieron los hombros para asentir y seguir los pasos de Okina en su carrera.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación y paró sus ojos en la persona que tenía delante, pero éste se mostraba ausente ante su visita, el nerviosismo se hizo con el control de Okina y dando zancadas hacía el dueño del lugar, se detuvo enfrente suya y comprobó como se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Su estado empeoró al verlo indiferente ante ese ataque que había sufrido su pequeña hacía unos momentos y sin soportar más la tensión, presionó su arma contra la mejilla de Aoshi.

Y éste abrió con lentitud sus ojos, pero sin dejar de mostrarse indiferente ante ese ataque, y Misao se tapó la boca con terror al ver el gesto que había echo su abuelo, dirigió su mirada aterrorizada hacía el hombre que amaba y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza.

-¡¿Dónde has estado Aoshi?!..-preguntó con crueldad el anciano.

Pero el susodicho no pronunció palabra alguna ante esa pregunta y desviando ligeramente su mirada, la depositó en la temerosa de la joven que estaba en el marco de la puerta, gruñó con rabia y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía su atacante.

-¿No sabes la respuesta?..-volvió a insistir..-por que yo sí se donde has estado..-apretó con más rabia el cuchillo en la mejilla del ex-okashira..-¿Quieres que te lo diga?.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan listo?..-pronunció con sarcasmo.

-Desde que alguien ha perdido su sensatez..-le respondió en el mismo tono.

Y volvieron a permanecer en silencio pero sin dejar de apartar la mirada de su adversario, los Onis se miraban curiosos ante esta escena y Misao tragó saliva con temor, no quería volver a presenciar un combate entre ellos, en el pasado hubo uno y estuvo a punto de perder a los dos hombres que más quería y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo nuevamente.

Avanzó temerosa hacía la habitación y suspiró con esperanza al pensar que ninguno de ellos tendría una reacción extraña al verla aproximarse, pero sus ilusiones se vieron truncadas al comprobar como se había equivocado al creer eso.

Su Aoshi Shinomori le estaba hiriendo con esa mirada tan amarga, se llevó una mano a su pecho y lo estrujó con fuerza ante la sensación violenta que estaba sintiendo dentro suya, se mordió los labios para evitar que el torrencial de lágrimas fuera la prueba clave a su sufrimiento. Y sus piernas se detuvieron para evitar acercarse a esa fuente de odio.

-"_Este no es mi Aoshi..-_sus ojos se humedecían..-_¿dónde está?"._

**Continuará.**

**Holas. Por fin la continuación, enserio con estas fiestas se me está haciendo un poco difícil, pero hay que seguir no? jeje.**

**Okina sospecha de Aoshi y este le ha mostrado ese lado cruel a Misao,..¿conseguirán traer devuelta al antiguo ex-okashira?.**

**Muchas gracias a:Kunoichi Karlá y Natsumi Niikura por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Secuestro**

**Capítulo 8 - Un lado oscuro.**

Podía sentir como esos ojos que tantas veces había anhelado algún atisbo de amor, le estaban mirando con odio. Sus labios temblaron fuertemente ante la sensación tan amarga que la devoraban y deteniendo sus pasos, sus ojos se humedecieron sin que ella pudiera evitar esa acción. Un gemido involuntario por su parte consiguió salir de sus labios y ante ese ruido, todos enfocaron sus vistas hacía su origen.

Su piel se erizó al sentir como todos le miraban y mirando de soslayo a las personas que tenía detrás, esperó con paciencia sus palabras.

-¡Misao!..-habló Shiro al apoyar su mano en el hombro de la joven..-¿estás bien?.

Deseaba mentirle y decirle que era producto del ataque de hacía unos momentos, pero sabía que esa trola no seria efectiva.

-Misao..-habló Okon al avanzar hacía ella..-¿quieres qué nos vayamos?.

-N-no..-balbuceó con los ojos humedecidos.

Ante la visión deprimente de la Okashira, todos suspiraron con dolor y Osamu la cogió con dulzura de la mano para tirar de ella y alejarla de esta habitación. Y aunque por una parte deseaba irse con su amiga y alejarse de él, la otra que se hacía más fuerte a cada momento, quería quedarse con el joven, quería preguntarle el por que de ese odio hacía ella y por que la trataba de esa manera, le observó de reojo y para asombro suyo vio como su rostro se había suavizado.

"_Aoshi-sama, ¿qué le ocurre?_".._-_pensó antes de sentir como era conducida al exterior.

Okina meneó la cabeza con desesperación y devolviendo su mirada hacía el joven ex-Okashira se mordió los labios, le estudio detenidamente para finalizar su recorrido en la mano que apretaba con fuerza, entrecerró su mirada con duda y chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo Aoshi?..-le preguntó fríamente.

Pero el ninja bajó su rostro y palpándose la mano herida, sus ojos se cerraron para pensar en alguna respuesta convincente. Las imágenes que estaban surcando por su mente le estaban dejando confuso, sentía como el miedo había estado a su alrededor y como el gemido de terror se había filtrado por sus poros, y aunque deseaba ver más allá de las imágenes borrosas que su mente le estaba ofreciendo, suspiró con desgana al saber que no podía averiguar nada.

Levantó su mirada extrañada a Okina y ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse del suelo, se encaró con el anciano.

-No sé de que me estás acusando Okina..-dijo rudamente..-he estado en esta habitación y no he salido..-se cruzó de brazos..-tú mismo me has visto está mañana.

Okina arrugó la frente al recordar eso, pero su instinto no fallaba y sabía que algo desagradable rondaba al joven.

-Si..-verificó con una sonrisa..-pero estabas catatónico está mañana..-acercó su mano al brazo del ninja y sujetándolo con fuerza le mostró la herida que estaba ocultando Aoshi..-y da la casualidad que ese invasor estaba herido y ha dejado rastro de su sangre en el rostro de Misao..-alzó una ceja con ironía..-y casualmente, tú estás herido en la mano..¿Es sospechoso no?.

Aoshi abrió sus ojos con espanto al escuchar las palabras de Okina, habían atacado a su protegida cuando él estaba..,alzó una ceja con más confusión_.."¿y por qué no lo había notado él, qué estaba haciendo?"_ . Miles de preguntas se removían en su cabeza y él no era capaz de encontrar las respuestas que se estaba mostrando a sí mismo, vaciló durante unos segundos y dio dos pasos hacía atrás al darse cuenta de que el anciano le estaba culpando de ese delito.

-¡Yo no he atacado a Misao!..-se defendió con rabia al sentir como el resto de los Onis temblaban ante sus palabras..-¡¡he estado aquí todo el rato!!.

-¿Enserio?..-dijo Okina sin convicción..-¡últimamente estás muy raro Aoshi y espero que no se te haya ido la cabeza!..-bajó la espada a su costado y suavizó su rostro.

-¡El loco eres tú qué ves cosas que no son ciertas!..-farfulló con rabia.

Okina entrecerró su mirada al escuchar esas palabras, pero a los segundos meneó la cabeza con frustración y comenzó a andar hacía el exterior mientras dejaba al ninja estático en el mismo sitio y con un aura de confusión. El joven siguió con sus ojos los movimientos del anciano y chasqueó la lengua con rabia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con más descontrol, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y si antes había tenido la sensación de que lo estaban tachando de loco, ahora lo acusaban de..., se mordió los labios para no pensar en esa dichosa palabra.

Además no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ando raro había dentro suya. Últimamente estaba más....

-"_Ausente"_..-arrugó la frente al pensar en esa palabra.

Con un movimiento voluntario por su parte, sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo y estrelló su frente con fuerza, y aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos a la realidad que le rodeaba, sentía que estaba ausente y que los recuerdos vagos que estaba experimentando le estaban dejando más extrañado hasta sentirse completamente débil.

-¿Lo ves?.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y levantando su cabeza hacía el frente vio esos ojos.

-Todos te culpan y tienen sus motivos..-la sonrisa de su visita se amplió con maldad..-es por culpa de ella, debes entrar en razón y dejar que todo sea como debe ser.

-No..-balbuceó.

Escuchó como la carcajada de su visita se hacía más estridente.

-Me estoy volviendo loco por tu culpa..-soltó con dureza..-solo te muestras ante mí y ellos piensan que estoy tarado, pero yo sé lo que veo.

-¿Y qué ves Aoshi?..-le preguntó con burla la voz.

El ninja se mordió los labios y ladeo su rostro de un lado hacía otro, quería ver lo imposible y deseaba contemplar el rostro de esa maldita voz. Pero se sintió débil e indefenso al ver como seguía estando solo, que no había nadie en la habitación salvo él. Meneó la cabeza con desesperación y pegando un brinco se puso de pie. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y sentía como su valor se iba haciendo más débil, ¿qué le estaba pasando?.

-Yo te diré lo que ves Shinomori..-comentó la voz..-¡nada, salvo a tí!..-tembló ante las respuestas que estaba dándose a sí mismo..-¿Quieres verme?, ¿Realmente deseas verme?..-el ninja asintió..-en ese caso tócate la cara y sabrás quién soy.

Sus manos se colocaron en su rostro y gruñó con rabia ante las palabras mentirosas de esa voz, él no podía ser ese visitante que tantas veces lo había atormentado y que le estaba provocando una extraña locura a los ojos de sus compañeros. Nuevamente negó a esas palabras y se intento convencer a sí mismo de que nadie podía jugar con su mente, por que él era más fuerte. Y entonces se volvió más ausente y abriendo una pequeña abertura entre sus dedos, clavó sus ojos fríos al frente que se encontraba complemente vacío.

Sus labios se tensaron hasta formar una sonrisa cruel, su mirada aturdida por el momento anterior se había vuelto más helada y entonces todo fue completamente distinto.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?..-se preguntó a sí mismo..-eliminar a un obstáculo fuerte..¿verdad Okina?, por qué después de eso el camino será libre y podré deshacerme de la culpable de estos sentimientos que me consumen día tras día.

Se apartó bruscamente las manos de la cara y avanzó hasta la ventana para observar el espacia libre que le mostraba, pronto sería libre de todo y podría seguir con su mayor deseo.

Ser nuevamente el Okashira de los Onis e imponer nuevas leyes.

**Continuará.**

**Hola y por fin su actualización, me ha costado un poquito jejeje.**

**Vaya, por fin hemos visto ese lado oscuro de Aoshi y tiene miedo de lo que le está pasando. ¿Acabará con Okina?, ¿cómo conseguirán recuperar al verdadero Aoshi?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews en donde siempre me mostrais que estáis igual de confusas que nuestro ninja, así que ya he demostrado su mal. Kunoichi Karla, Okashira Janet, amary-san y Natsumi Niikura.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secuestro**

**Capítulo 9 - Objetivo.**

La mañana siguió avanzando por Kyoto y en muchas ocasiones la Okashira desviaba su mirada hacía arriba para poder ver tras el techo la figura imponente de su Aoshi-sama, pero cuando se auto convencía que era absurdo esperar a esa ilusión, bajaba nuevamente su rostro y sus ojos se humedecían de lágrimas.

Se sentía impotente y destrozada por esa actitud desafiante, era como si le diera asco estar cerca suya y esas emociones se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Gimió con dolor al pellizcarse la mejilla y curvando sus labios, dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta para poder contemplar el espacio libre que había en la ciudad.

Lo mejor sería irse y despejar su mente, no podía permanecer en este sitio mientras en su cabeza siguiera flotando la misma sensación amarga.

Pasó por al lado de Osamu y esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta..-le comentó Misao con dulzura..-¿le dirás a Okina dónde estoy?.

La mujer desvió su mirada hacía su amiga y asintiendo a las palabras de la joven, le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. En cuanto la Okashira había salido del Aoiya, la Oni desvió su mirada hacía atrás para observar el cuerpo encorvado del anciano. Podía observar con extrañeza como el rostro siempre alegre del viejo se había transformado en el espejo de un muerto.

No entendía nada de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Okina y suspirando con desgana avanzó hasta su mentor. Se inclinó a su lado y pasando su mano por los cabellos canosos del viejo sonrió con cariño. Él sintió ese gesto maravilloso y observándola de reojo, tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-¡Debes irte Osamu!..-exclamó seriamente ante la extrañeza de la mujer..-no solo tú, también Okon, Shiro y Kuro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?..-preguntó curiosa..-tiene muy mala cara y debemos estar cerca tuya.

Okina suspiró con melancolía y girándose para estar enfrente de la mujer y de este modo sujetar con dulzura las manos de su Oni, la acercó más a su cuerpo, colocó sus labios en los oídos de Osamu y con voz más fría de lo normal comenzó a dirigirse hacía la mujer.

-¡Estáis en peligro Osamu y no quiero que os pase nada!..-sintió el gemido de pánico de la mujer..-no es un lugar seguro y debéis iros mientras podáis escapar de sus garras.

-¿O-Okina de qué..?..-intentó pronunciar esa pregunta, pero un dedo del anciano se lo impidió.

-Confía en mí querida..-se alejó de ella para levantarse y sacar del interior de su gi una navaja..-es por vuestra seguridad..-levantó su mirada hacía el techo y sus ojos se iluminaron con rabia..-mientras esto siga así, nadie está seguro.

Osamu se levantó y nuevamente avanzó hacía el anciano, pero éste colocó una mano delante suya y llevándose un dedo a sus labios, hizo un sonido diminuto.

-No vengas Osamu..-explicó ausente..-será mejor que te vayas ahora que puedes.

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacía arriba para intentar ver el peligro que estaba sintiendo Okina, pero para desgracia suya solo veía el techo. Curvó sus labios con amargura y viendo el gesto del anciano para que saliera de su presencia, la mujer asintió a su petición. En cuanto se quedo solo en el porche, se sentó y frotándose las manos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Estoy listo..-susurro pausadamente.

Mientras tanto Osamu siguiendo las órdenes del anciano se dedicó a buscar a sus compañeros Onis, en ningún momento pensó en la Okashira, y solo se concentró en buscarlos y salir del Aoiya como había recomendado Okina.

Ajena a los problemas que había en su hogar, la comadreja caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de Kyoto y con la punta de su pie golpeaba una diminuta piedra que había en el camino, y aunque seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del extraño comportamiento de su Aoshi-sama, sentía como había algo maligno en el cuerpo del ex-Okashira.

Suspiró con desconsuelo y sin poder anticiparse al choque, su rostro dio de lleno contra otro pecho más duro y voluminoso. Se sonrojó por este pequeño descuido y alzando su rostro hacía arriba para disculparse por el golpe, abrió la boca con asombro. Su mano se detuvo en sus labios y antes de que pudiera soltar alguna palabra, su víctima habló por ella.

-Vaya Okashira más mala..-comentó con rabia..-a ver si tienes más cuidado..-alzó su vista hacía arriba y observando con curiosidad a su alrededor, se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¿dónde están tus amigas las Onis?, me apetecía verlas a ellas antes que a tí.

-Hiko..-tragó saliva aún asombrada.

-¿Qué?..-bufó con desconsuelo el gran maestro..-¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí parada?..-sonrió con orgullo al ver el rostro enfurecido de la pequeña..-¿y tús amigas?.

-¡En casa!..-gritó al sacarle la lengua..-¡alejadas de tí!.

Levantó su rostro con superioridad y dio dos pasos hacía atrás y al momento le dio la espalda para volver hacía su querido hogar. No le apetecía nada ver a ese maestro tan egocéntrico y comenzó a caminar con más velocidad mientras mascullaba palabras crueles contra ese hombre. Pero Seijuro Hiko no pensaba lo mismo y con la velocidad de un verdadero guerrero, se plantó enfrente de la Okashira, provocando que la ira de la joven comenzará a elevarse.

Inclinó su rostro hacía la comadreja y curvando sus labios con desinterés esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Por qué estabas tan distraída pequeña demonio?..-preguntó con burla.

Pero Misao le giró el rostro al momento de cruzar los brazos, no tenía la menor intención de hablar con alguien como él. Cerró los ojos para ignorar ese rostro tan egocéntrico.

-Vaya debe ser grave para que actúes de esa manera..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¿te has peleado con tu amor no consagrado?..-vio como temblaba el cuerpo de la Okashira..-¿te ha abandonado por otra?..-los labios de la comadreja se apretaron con fuerza..-¿se ha..?.

-¡Calla!..-gritó con rabia ante las palabras de Seijuro Hiko..-¡¡basta de burlas!!..-sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ahí y Hiko mantuvo su rostro perplejo por la visión..-¡deja de reírte mí, estoy hasta las narices de todos!..-y sin desear quedarse enfrente del gran maestro de las artes marciales, sus piernas respondieron al impulso de alejarse de ese hombre.

Pasó por su lado dejándolo más asombrado por la escena, jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera y mucho menos cuando alguien se reía del bloque de hielo, ladeó su rostro y con ello su vista se volvió opaca por la sensación de sufrimiento que esa pequeña estaba experimentando. Levantó su mano hacía su mentón y con la vista clavada en el suelo, intentó responder a la actitud violenta de la pequeña Okashira.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre?.

La Okashira corría por las calles de Kyoto apartándose las lágrimas que había en sus ojos, sentía como le estaban escociendo y deseaba con fervor volver sobre sus pasos y decirle claramente que dejará de molestarle con sus preguntas, demostrarle a ese hombre que era fuerte y no una niña llorona, pero las preguntas y el echo de que todas iban hacía él, comenzaron a hacer mella en su interior.

No podía quitarse de su cabeza esa mirada fría que iba hacía ella, nunca lo había visto comportarse con ella de esa forma. Se detuvo de golpe y elevando su rostro al cielo, se llevó las manos a su rostro y lo oculto de cualquier vista ajena a su dolor. Gimió y tembló, sintió que todo dentro suya se hacía pedazos y solo deseaba descubrir el extraño comportamiento de su amado.

----

Okina elevó su mirada hacía arriba al escuchar como unos pasos se iban moviendo ahí. Podía escuchar el chirriar de algo contra la pared, la respiración acelerada de su enemigo y bajando nuevamente su vista, juntó sus manos y observó el jardín que había en su hogar. Había llegado la hora de derrotarle.

En cambio en la parte de arriba, Aoshi caminaba por el pasillo con la punta de su kodachi arañando la pared y dejando las marcas de su delito. Su mirada siempre tan fría, ahora estaba vacía y no había rastro de esa lucidez que siempre se le había caracterizado, ya no había rastro de ese antiguo ex-Okashira y ahora solo estaba el fantasma de ese gran ninja.

Sus labios siempre tan tensos se habían movido para formar una sonrisa siniestra. Era el momento de acabar con su primer objetivo.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, enserio voy a cuanta gotas con este fic, la verdad es que está abandonadillo y aunque no me gusta dejar fics de esta forma, siento que a veces me falta la inspiración para seguirlo.**

**Pero mientras siga fluyendo esa escasa inspiración por esta historia, la iré actualizándola.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por estar pendientes de este fic aunque tarde en actualizar. (amary-san,Natsumi Niikura y Kunoichi Karla)**

**nos vemos y saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SECUESTRO**

**Capítulo 10 -Dudas.**

Okina observó todos los rincones de su hermoso hogar y su mirada decidida era suplantada por el terror que sentía al pensar que sería la última vez que pisaría el Aoiya. Sus ojos se humedecieron con intensidad al pensar que después de él su nieta corría peligro, la situación era bastante irónica. Se supone que él jamás le haría daño y la protegería de cualquier mal, pero la situación se había doblado y ahora el mayor peligro de la actual Okashira era.._AOSHI SHINOMORI._

Se llevó una mano a sus labios y reprimió las ganas de gemir de frustración. Desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía el salón que estaba en el final del pasillo y alzando con orgullo su rostro camino impasible hacía el punto de encuentro con el joven. Un hombre de su edad era más experimentado para estos temas, aunque no le había visto directamente sabía que el ex-Okashira estaba podrido.

Dio un rodeo a la mesa mientras su mano la acariciaba como si fuera el objeto más frágil que habían pasado por su cuerpo. Se sentó pausadamente en el centro de la mesa y colocando a su lado sus armas de defensa, se irgió a la espera de su rival. Sus labios temblaron al presentir como el mal comenzaba a acercarse a su persona, alzó sus ojos hacía el techo para escuchar las pisadas bruscas del joven Shinomori y bufó con desgana al pensar que nuevamente en el pasado.

Aquel que estuvo a punto de llevarlo a la tumba.

----

Dejó de rasgar las paredes con sus dos kodachis y ahora descansaban en el suelo que le marcaban el trayecto hacía su víctima. Su mirada seguía siendo igual de vacía que antes, ahora que su YO cruel había tomado el control absoluto de su cuerpo, deseaba hacerse nuevamente con ese título que le fue injustamente robado. Esa maldita pequeña le había tomado el pelo y se había echo con ese título con facilidad..¿desde cuando se conseguía de esa forma?.

Sus pasos aunque eran bruscos para causar miedo a su rival, también iban siendo más pesados. Su cuerpo estaba realmente agotado por las últimas noches en donde una parte de él se dormía pero la otra volvía a la vida. Sintió una bocanada de aire fresco y desviando su mirada hacía ese lado vio con perplejidad a su YO bueno, aquel no era puro pero tenía el alma más blanca.

Sonrió con crueldad al ver como su lado bueno se sentía prisionero y golpeaba ese vacío para entrar nuevamente en el cuerpo que anteriormente le pertenecía. Podía ver en su mirada como deseaba evitar la muerte de Okina. La impotencia reflejada en su rostro era la fuerza que le daba para obtener más fuerza, deseaba la perdición de ese viejo y sobretodo quería hacer sufrir a la actual Okashira para derrotarla con mayor facilidad.

-¡Detente!..-exclamó con impotencia Aoshi.

-¿Y eso patético ex-okashira?..-se detuvo para mofarse de sí mismo..-¿no quieres la obediencia absoluta de todos los clanes?, pues este es el principio para obtener ese ansiado estatus.

-¡No quiero eso si hay que matar a los inocentes!..-exclamó con dolor..-¡no quiero eso si tengo que matar a Misao, dios, es mi protegida y no puedo dañarla!..-sus ojos se humedecieron..-¡al contrario necesita mi protección!.

Comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia ante esas palabras, es cierto que era su protegida pero también era su obstáculo más fuerte. Debía eliminar a todos los rivales que había en su camino para ese ansiado título y los sentimientos de su lado _bueno_ no era los más idóneos. Entrecerro su mirada para desviarla y ver como una de sus manos temblaba con intensidad, sentía como un hormigueo se formaba en ella y como sus órdenes solo las seguía la otra, ladeó con rabia su rostro hacía el lado donde estaba el _bueno_ y gruñó con más ferocidad que antes.

Estaba ganando los puestos para hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y la mano era el primer objetivo.

-¡Estas acabado Shinomori!..-rugió con fuerza al aire que lo rodeaba..-¡no te voy a dejar camino libre para hacerte con el control de este cuerpo!..-se golpeó el pecho con más orgullo..-¡ahora yo lo dirijo y sé exactamente a donde llevarlo!.

Golpeó al vacío y siguió su camino hacía la parte de abajo. Dejando al lado más _bueno_ sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, levantó sus manos hacía su campo de visión para ver como empezaban a desaparecer, poco a poco comenzaría a irse de este mundo para vagar en otro. Con fuerza se tapó el rostro con ellas y gimió con dolor, no quería esto y deseaba obtener ayuda, él no se podía ayudar a sí mismo.

-Lo siento tanto..-sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo..-no os podéis ni imaginar como me siento ante esto.

---

Aspiró con fuerza el aire que parecía que faltaba a su alrededor y alzó una ceja con curiosidad al ver como el Aoiya estaba en penumbras, no había nadie en su interior y todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo al sentir como el aire que rodeaba el lugar era extraño y arrugó su nariz al comprobar como el aroma se metía por todos los poros de su piel.

Levantó su mano hacía el pomo del Aoiya y tragando saliva, cerró por unos segundos sus ojos. No quería encontrarse nada espantoso en su interior y alzando su rostro vio como todas las ventanas estaban cerradas hacía la luz del día. Encogió los hombros y movió unos milímetros la puerta, pero una voz autoritaria le detuvo.

-¡Alto!.

Desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía ese lado para abrir la boca con asombro ante la persona que tenía cerca suya. En ningún momento la había sentido y si hubiera sido un enemigo estaba convencida que no se hubiera enterada de su propia muerte.

-Hiko..-habló nerviosa la Okashira..-¿qué hace aquí?.

Se movió unos centímetros para depositar con cautela la mirada sobre el Aoiya, achicó su mirada con desconfianza y movió las aletas de su nariz para captar ese olor nauseabundo que había aspirado hacía unos segundos. Avanzó hacía la pared y deposito su mano en ella para acariciarla con temor a una posible grieta.

En ningún momento le prestó la debida atención a Misao.

-¡¿Oye, va a responderme?!..-exigió con dureza.

-Estas en peligro pequeña comadreja del demonio..-soltó fríamente.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás presa de un extraño sentimiento de pánico. Era la primera vez que sentía eso, pero escuchar esas palabras de este hombre hacía más peligrosa su definición..-¿de qué habla?.

Y esta vez si dirigió su mirada hacía la pequeña y tragando saliva con más suavidad, intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero los músculos de sus labios no se ofrecieron a esa petición. Encogió los hombros y avanzando hacía la Okashira abrió sus enormes brazos para estrecharla con fuerza entre su pecho.

Misao levantó su mirada incrédula hacía Seijuro Hiko y nuevamente vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, la verdad es que este hombre reconfortaba mucho. El aroma tan varonil que desprendía te atraía de una forma increíble, así que era lógico que sus dos buenas amigas se sintieran atraídas por esta masa de músculos bien compensadas. La enorme mano del maestro comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y acercando sus labios a su oído, le pronunció unas palabras que le dejaron completamente helada.

-¿Estás dispuesta a matar a Shinomori?.

Toda su piel se erizo ante esa petición y zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Seijuro Hiko lo miró con rabia y sufrimiento. Su cabeza comenzó a negar ante su pregunta y se llevó las manos a su pecho para aferrarlas con fuerza, ¿Como era capaz de pedirle eso?, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios temblaron sin que ella pudiera evitar esa acción, pero aunque se mostraba afectada por su petición, él parecía más frío y distante. ¿Es qué acaso iba a matar la hombre que más amaba?.No, ella lucharía aunque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra el Maestro de Kenshin Himura.

-Él ya no es Shinomori..-pronunció con crueldad ante el sufrimiento de la pequeña..-esa persona es un demonio que lo único que desea es acabar con tu vida.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?..-soltó con nerviosismo..-¡no mienta!.

-El aire es muy pesado y huele a la maldad más pura que te puedes imaginar..-dirigió su mirada hacía el edificio..-presiento como el mal se ha echo con el control del bloque de hielo, ¿no has notado nada extraño estos días?..-la observó de reojo..-créeme cuando te lo digo, soy un experto en estos campos.

-No..-soltó con frustración..-no sé de que me hablas.

Seijuro Hiko esbozó una mirada humorística ante esa contestación.

-No puedes engañarme pequeña, si te digo esto es por que ya lo he vivido..-pronunció..-sé de que hablo por que luche contra ese mismo mal hace muchos años, antes de que tu vinieras a este mundo.

-¿Cómo?.

El rostro de Seijuro Hiko se ensombreció y apretando con fuerza sus dientes, escupió al suelo con energía.

-Yo pasé por ese mismo bache e incluso mi estúpido alumno lo ha pasado.

El rostro de Kenshin se le apareció en su mente, si era ciertas las palabras de Hiko, su Aoshi no era el mismo que ella amaba, era una copia barata pero más cruel que la verdadera. Tragó saliva y la pregunta que se le formuló en la cabeza captó toda su atención, si él había pasado por lo mismo, ¿Qué era?. Levantó sus ojos suplicantes ante esa pregunta que había echo en silencio, pero Hiko extrajo su espada y la blandió hacía el aire.

-¡No le haga nada a Aoshi!..-exclamó con terror al ver como Hiko entraba en el interior del Aoiya.

**continuará.**

**Holas y mil disculpas por la demora de esta historia. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

**muchas gracias a Natsumi Niikura, Kunoichi Karla,Cindy-Jhonny por seguir fieles a este extraño Fic.**

**Tengo que decirlo, pero es el fic más raro que he echo.**

**saludos y abrazos.**


End file.
